1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for playing a game of chance, and more particularly, toward a method for playing a casino card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The games of Money Wheel and Big Six are well established casino games including a random point generating device in the form of a large vertical playing wheel, and a betting surface. The playing wheel presents a plurality of fixed symbols along its circumference, and the betting surface presents a plurality of wagering areas corresponding to the fixed symbols on the playing wheel. The betting surface further presents a plurality of player positions, and at least one player is positioned at one of the player positions. Each round of the game starts with the players placing wagers on the wagering areas. Once all of the wagers are placed, the dealer spins the playing wheel, and a winning symbol is determined once the playing wheel comes to a stop at the twelve o'clock (12:00) position. Next, the wagering area associated with the winning symbol is identified. The wagers placed on the identified wagering area are paid according to a predetermined pay-out. In the Money Wheel and Big Six games, only one wagering area is identified during each round, i.e. the wagering area associated with the winning symbol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,003, issued to Potter et al. on Feb. 17, 2004 (hereinafter referred to as “Potter”), discloses a Big Six game as described above, but also including an side bet symbol generator and a side bet wagering area. In addition to placing wagers on the wagering areas associated with the symbols on the playing wheel, players can place wagers on the side bet wagering area. During each round, the dealer simultaneously spins the playing wheel and activates the side bet symbol generator. If the correct symbol is generated by the side bet generator, then the side bet wagering area is identified along with the wagering area associated with the winning symbol. In other words, Potter shows a Big Six game in which more than one wagering area may be identified during each round, but Potter requires a side bet symbol generator to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,884, issued to DiMuro on Jul. 6, 1999, shows a casino card game including a betting surface and a card selector for determining a winning card. The betting surface presents a plurality of value wagering areas for wagering on the value of the winning card and a plurality of suit wagering areas for wagering on the suit of the winning card. During each round, the card selector chooses the winning card, and the value and suit wagering areas corresponding to the winning card are identified.